wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: Page Name you want your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. Before posting your page, please review this List of Common Problems new pages have. You should also want to visit Dr. Stephen Colbert, D.F.A.'s helpful Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guidebookpage. Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Pages should stay on the Sound Advice page for a minimum of one week before being nominated for consideration as a Featured Article or Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Pages which are posted for Featured Article Nomination or Wikiality.com Featured Word Nomination during any given calendar month will be eligible for "Featured Article of the Month" or "Wikiality.com Featured Word of the Month" for that month. Please note: you may nominate your own pages for Featured Articles or Wikiality.com Featured Words once they have "passed" Peer Review, and are encouraged to vote on "Features" nominations as a demonstration of your love for Our Glorious Stephen. This page is for constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") only. If you want to be nasty, ask your mother to come down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. ---- ---- ArchivesPeer Review pages will be automatically archived after three weeks, or after their time in "Features" nomination process, if applicable. =January= Windows vs Linux (redux) Posted by: User:Bi A quick re-rewrite. Let me know what you think! Bi 14:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Suggestions for Windows vs Linux Oboe Posted by: User:Sneakers Suggestions for Oboe Global Warming Posted by: User:Bi I've redone the article to make it less ugly. Also, since global warming is such an important issue, I think it deserves a mention on the front page! :) Bi 04:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Suggestions for Global Warming I am so convinced after reading this article that Al Gore did in factiness invent Global Warming and that it doesn't exist. However, the proof near the bottom of the page uses this strange word "Therefore" instead of the truthier word nixo facto. I believe with the use of the truthier word nixo facto, even the pope of global warming himself, Al Gore, would become a true disbeliever. On a side note: in my journeys through the internets I have discovered that global warming is actually a religion! Many people who know that global warming does not exist have begun to accuse those who believe it does exist are following a false god. Perhaps a bit about that, too?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:51, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Nixo facto, it is done. :For the "Church of Global Warming" part, right now I'm thinking of having some sort of "artist's impression" of the Global Warming Church, but since I'm somewhat busy and my visual arts skills suck anyway, it'll take some time to do (unless someone who's not me is willing to work on it). :In any case, thanks! :) Bi 11:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Wrote up a bit on the Global Warming Church, but I think it'll still be good to have an artist's impression. :) Bi 03:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) =December= Bagel Posted by: User:LeoBeraCai There was such a great article on Jew that I decided to do a spin-off onto bagel. I have a few good sections and a couple of pictures, suggestions? LeoBeraCai 11:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Bagel Pretty good, and well on its way. Some really funny stuff in there! Here's some feedback: * Intro needs to be expanded a bit (seems a little short, and I'm sure there's more room for jokes, possibly involving Jon Stewart, the addictiveness of bagels via drug-lacing helping Jews become more prosperous, or something silly like that). * Maybe add a section about the mystical properties of the hole in the bagel. That could bring in topics like Kaballah and thus Madonna. * Needs more Wikiality.com links from "The Very First Bagel" down to "The History of the Bagel". * Needs more Stephen. * Maybe left-align the diagram (excellent image!) to balance out the page more. * The "Bagel Tribes" list is fun but very off-balance, because most are 1 or 2 words and then pizza has a long sentence after it. Maybe embolden each title link and add a one-line summary after each one. Or break them into separate smaller sections within the "Bagel Tribes" section. * Maybe add some footnotes. * I don't really get the "Toppings" section. --Careax 04:53, 10 January 2008 (UTC) =November= A World Without Stephen Colbert Posted by: User:Chivesontheweb Suggestions for A World Without Stephen Colbert Such a frightening idea, but we have the balls to face such an idea, just as long as it stays an idea. Although, during this strike, it is partially real...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Secretary Alphonso Jackson Posted by: User:Eviltwin Suggestions for Secretary Alphonso Jackson I feel this page is silly enough, but the first paragraph needs to be looked at again. I feel that may be a bit too harsh. Maybe another look at grammar and spelling, etc and it should be good to go.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I think I put this suggestion on the featured articles page (under 'Not Yet') because this article went up for vote. So I'll add the comments here too (where they make more sense). I think it's a nice article, and is nearly there. But I agree, the intro might need to be tweaked a little. Also, it needs a reference to MC Rove! And a smattering of Wikiality.com tube links during the second half (from 'Filing' down). The first half is good for links. Also the text under "Dealing with Applicants" could benefit from being broken into 2 or 3 paragraphs for readability. --Careax 04:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) =September= John Madden Books Posted by: User:GpaTug Suggestions for John Madden Books This page is frightfully random and I don't see the satire or truthiness at all. Maybe it is a better fit for uncyc?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:01, 26 October 2007 (UTC) : I always assumed I just missed the joke on this one. What's it all about? --Not MC Esteban™ 19:26, 26 October 2007 (UTC) The Moon Posted by: User:Eviltwin Suggestions for The Moon I like how the author slyly compared the discovery to the moon with the "discovery" of the American continents by the Europeans thus calling it the 51st state. But then I think the story gets a little muddled, and random. Maybe some more of that satire, but maybe instead of there being a race of people on the moon, why not put that population in the space between the moon and the earth, since The Greatest President Ever has yet to use the moon as a base for his Mars fetish? That way you can put a little bit in there about the International Space Station, and the Shuttle missions. If not, you can use the technique many have used here (and I believe actually started by Stephen himself) of assuming all movies are documentaries and use that for your history of "moon people" (or are they called "space people"?) That's all I can think of for right now.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:12, 26 October 2007 (UTC) : I like this page a lot; maybe a little random at times but its funny random and it mostly ties back to Stephen (who can be quite random himself, see: I Am America (And So Can You!)). Only caveat I have, and I'm sorry to be so picky, is that Stephen believes the moon landing never happened. So, maybe you can work out something about this being typical liberal history perpetuated by the media or something to that effect to explain the difference. --Not MC Esteban™ 19:26, 26 October 2007 (UTC) =August= Lady Bird Johnson Posted by: User:Careax Suggestions for Lady Bird Johnson I think it could use some minor aesthetic things like a light dusting of internal links and obviously some captions. --GlennBecksATool (talk) 03:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) =July= Dallas Posted by: User:Mseidemann Suggestions for Dallas All this page needs is a little SPG work. Lots of good information about the town. Perhaps a little more about the local officials?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:59, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Houston Posted by: User:Mseidemann Suggestions for Houston Well done, short and sweet. Needs a little decorative touches, but I would say it's ready for voting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:04, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Footnotes